


I Have Gone Alone in There

by somedayisours



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Sad, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Some times Wade's head is quiet, so he sits there and waits for them to come back.





	I Have Gone Alone in There

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _The Thrill of the Chase_ by Forrest Fenn.

Wade wakes thirteen minutes after six to his downstairs neighbors screaming at each other. In his blind search for relief, he knocks over two of the empty beer bottles and the half-full glass of SunnyD off his nightstand. Relief, in this case being alternatively known as earplugs, is found. 

He spends the remaining morning hours in unmoving silence, staring at the wall until the sun casts slits through the blind. Only then does he get up, but just to pull the curtains closed.

When he lays down in bed again he's still as alone as he was before, his head unnaturally quiet. He'll get out of bed when they come back, he promises himself. He makes sure to crack a joke for the audience that might not be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Original there was going to be a focus on the passage of time and his sort of disassociation, but I really didn't want to replicate my own experiences. And that's what it felt like I was doing. All so hallucinations aren't the same as depression, and that's what I was drawing on. Wade may hallucinate but this is more about the depression.


End file.
